Life of a Super Mutant
by GOWnerd
Summary: Using a prompt table for the first time, and there will probably 100 chapters. If I can keep it up! In short I'm going to do the entire life of a Super Mutant, from it's birth in Vault 87 to it's death somewhere else... Please be constructive!
1. Chapter 1

**Beginnings**

'This was everyone's worst fear, wasn't it? Being captured by Super Mutants. No one ever came back, and no one knows what happens. It was just my luck that they came across me; sleeping in my secluded shack out in the wastes.' Thought John, as he was being pulled across the wastes by some 'Muties' as they were often known.

"You stupid human, you come with us now!" Shouted one of the massive silhouettes outside the cell door. There was something about that voice, something that rubbed John the wrong was, maybe it was the finality of it, or maybe the amount of stupidity that it just screamed. He was pulled from his cell, which had actually grown to like, and almost dragged into a massive hall with a cluster of large vats in the centre.

"You, human, you go in green stuff now!" Yelled another Mutie, and with that, John was picked up by his neck, and plunged forcibly into one of the vats.

It all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Interlude**

John awoke. Or at least what _used _to be John did.

"Graaagh! My head!" He roared, surprised at the sound of his own voice. He stood up and looked around, he recognised this cell… But where from?

Sadly, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice that sounded like his, "You come with me! You get your weapons!" growled the Overlord from the door.

"You take these!" Yelled what seemed to be the Armoury master, in that voice that seemed to be exactly the same for all Mutants, while handing John some grenades and an assault rifle. "You go find green stuff in big ruins! You go now!"

And with that, John was manhandled out into the wasteland and planted in a group of other Mutants.

"We go west now! We find green stuff and dip humans in!" Roared the biggest of the group, "follow me!"

I'm not too happy with this chapter; I may edit it at some point.

Furthermore, does anyone have any suggestions as to what I can call John from now on? I don't think I should refer to him as John, seeing as he really stopping being John when he was dunked into FEV


	3. Chapter 3

**003. Enraptured**

The group of mutants marched to the east. The trip was relatively uneventful, a few Radscorpians here and there, but raiders and other groups of humans tended to shy away from attacking groups of 10 foot tall monsters.

When they reached the outskirts of the D.C. Ruins, the leader, who John had learnt was generally called 'Big Master' said that they were going to the Mall to fight some 'stupid Talon men'.

Going through the metros was slightly more interesting more the Muties, after all, there were lots of Raiders to eat down there, and many of the group hadn't eaten for weeks.

"You watch for the metal men when we go, they are hard to smash!" Said Big Master as the group approached the exit of the metro, "we run straight to the big pointy building were others are! There a Behemoth inside!"

Fortunately for John, the group had chosen the Museum station to emerge from, meaning they didn't have to deal with any Brotherhood. However, what greeted them was far from promising, bodies lay scattered about everywhere, some rotting and others simply being picked apart by ravens.

"Did humans do this?" asked John, angered by the sheer amount of his brothers that had been killed

"Yes, humans kill many of us! That why we need more green stuff! To make more of us and to smash the humans!" Replied Big Master, equally angered, "come on! We go kill some humans!"

As they approached the Capital building, the huge amount of death became clear. There were hundreds of dead Super Mutants and Talon Company strewn over the floor. It was when the battle came into view that the red mist came down. John was overwhelmed by bloodlust, and with a furious roar he charged into the crossfire. He pulled out his sledge hammer and hit a merc over the head so hard that it popped, numb to the bullets burying themselves into his torso, he turned and hit a sentry bot, knocking it over. Then, without warning, the firing ceased, and everyone looked up at the vertibird that was flying overhead.

"Get to the trenches!" shouted an Overlord from somewhere.

Amazed and terrified by the vehicle, John just stood below it and only realised that he should go as the mini nukes started to impact the ground around hit.

It went black.

A small amount longer than the others, I apologise for the wait, I hope this makes up for it. I actually quite like this chapter, as always, reviews are appreciated and any suggestions are very welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**004. Inside**

John's view returned slowly. At first, the only thing he could see was the scorched ground, but eventually he was able to look up and see what had happened. The Enclave had clearly carpet bombed the area, that much was obvious; and most of the Super Mutants had retreated to the trenches. The Mercenaries of Talon Company were not so lucky, having nowhere to run to; they ended up being vaporised by the advanced micronukes.

John decided to make the smart choice and get inside the Capital Building before more mercenaries came, and with them, probably more carpet bombings. As he opened the door, it was obvious too him that there had been an extremely vicious fight. Bodies littered the floor, and a fair few limbs were 6 feet away from the rest of the associated body.

Creeping through the hallways was really very creepy. There didn't seem to be any form of life around, and the creaking of the building made it seem as though the corpses were whispering to one another. As John approached the central room of the building, he could hear the sounds of battle. Mostly the yells from Talon company Mercs as they were crushed by a relatively familiar sounding sound. Until then, John had only heard about Behemoths in passing; they were somewhat of a legend to regular Mutants. They were much bigger and stronger, and wielded much more powerful weapons, such as the infamous 'fire hydrant club'.

John rounded the corner to the central room, and was dumbstruck by what he saw before him.

Quite proud of this one, I'll leave it at this for now and continue the description in chapter five.


End file.
